fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Girl I Wanna Marry You
"Little Girl I Wanna Marry You" is the 13th episode of Season 1, and the 13th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 24, 2007. Synopsis In lieu of all the troubles off the field lately, everyone is working extra hard to get their mind back into game mode. Smash's mom (guest star Liz Mikel) discovers something in Smash's (Gaius Charles) room that can potentially destroy his dreams of playing football. Plot The Panthers have only one more game to win in order to qualify for the play-offs. Smash's mother discovers something that could end his football dreams Buddy has set Lyla up on a date hoping that Lyla will move on to someone else and leave Jason. Thinking that it will end their fighting, Jason proposes to Lyla. Quotes :Coach Taylor: Right now, y'all are in control of your destiny. You remember that. Last week, we waited to see if Arnett Mead would lose and they lost. We are in control. We got a big game come Friday. We get out there this week, we take care of business with this one babies, we go to the playoffs. :Team: Yes, sir!! :Mrs. Williams (to Smash): Where you going? :Smash: To my room!!! I'm going to my room!!! :Mrs. Williams: You better lower your voice, boy. Your sisters are sleeping. :Smash: How could you be so stupid? :Mrs. Williams: You better watch your mouth. :Smash: How could you go to Coach? Do you realize what you did? If he goes to the Athletic Commission I'm gone, I'm off the team forever. My scholarships, oh yeah, all them letters they've been sending me, they don't mean nothing now, they worthless. Gone, all gone. You ruined my life, Mama. :Mrs. Williams: No, son, I'm trying to save it. You wanna know why I went to your coach? :Smash: Please tell me. :Mrs. Williams: 'Cause I didn't want to think that you were dumb enough to do something so stupid on your own. :Grandma Saracen: We got Brian "Smash" Williams benched, not playing. Mysterious circumstances. :Matt: Yeah, Grandma. I know. :Grandma Saracen: Well, you know what? It's too bad we don't have an insider, somebody who can shed some light on some of this. :Julie: Please, he doesn't tell me anything. :Grandma Saracen: I just love your daddy. Coach Taylor is great. Does he like cherry pie? :Coach Taylor (to Smash): What you need? :Smash: Look, I'm sorry for what I did. Am I off the team? Look, I know I'm not playing on Friday, but am I off the team? Don't I deserve to know? :Coach Taylor: I should've reported this as soon as it happened. I'm risking my job. Inside this house, I've got a wife and a daughter. They depend on me to provide for them. Do you understand that? :Smash: Yes, sir. :Coach Taylor: I don't know what I'm gonna do. When I do know, I'll let you know. Until then, why don't you do me a favor and just try and keep your mouth shut? :Smash: Yes, sir. You got it. :Coach Taylor: Good night. :Smash: Good night. :Jason (to Lyla): You're beautiful, you're smart and you're talented and you've got your whole future ahead of you. :Lyla: Oh my God, are you breaking up with me? :Jason: My choices are much more limited then yours. :Lyla: Please don't tell me you're breaking up... :Jason: Shh, shh, shh, shh. I went out with Herc tonight and I basically spent the whole evening convincing myself that I was just a huge thorn in your side and after I got done doing that, I started to think about Herc and why I like him so much, and I started to realize that I think I like him so much because he took his handcap and he didn't settle for just becoming as good as he was before, he tried to become a better man and he did. And I think that if I can be more like him, maybe I wouldn't be such a bad guy to be around. And what... what he would do if he was in my shoes? :Lyla: He would dump me and go after Tyra. :Jason: No, he wouldn't. :Lyla: Yeah, he would, he told me. :Jason: But if it were you that he loved. If it were you. Lyla, I love you more then life itself and I have loved you like that since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Lyla Garrity, will you marry me? Baby? :(Jason and Lyla kiss) :Buddy (to Jason): You want me to be honest with ya, son? Do ya? :Jason: Please. :Buddy: I love that little girl in there. That's my daughter and I want her to have a great life, and I'm real uncertain about the future here. I mean how is she gonna get money? How you gonna get money? You goin' go to college? Is she gonna go to college? Are you gonna have babies? Can you have babies? Can you? Can you have children, Jason? :Jason: We haven't quite answered that yet. :Buddy: What if you can't and what if you can, Jason? When that little baby's crying upstairs in the night, who's gonna go up and take care of him? I don't want Lyla to be a caregiver her whole life, son. I know that's a bitter pill to swallow and I'm sorry I have to say it to you and Lyla Garrity, she loves you, she'd follow you into hell. Are you sure you want to lead her there? Category:Season 1 episodes